50 Sentences: Toguro Brothers
by Storymaster Caith
Summary: a livejournal prompt. 50 sentences surrounding the Toguro Brothers and their odd, somewhat homicidal, relationship.Dedicated to Annie. Incest, not suitable for children.


**50 Sentences: The Toguro Brothers **

_**A/N: I stole these prompts from a live journal challenge. Warnings? Incest. Yaoi. Non-canon activities. Big damn surprise. No one gives these two enough love for my taste. ;-; **_

_**NOTE: These sentences rely on a sort of alternate universe I've invented wherein Ani's out of the tree, Oto's back from Limbo, and they're at least on speaking terms with Team Urameshi. Don't bother my dreamworld. I like it here. **_

_**CULTURE NOTE: Aniki and Otouto mean 'older brother' and 'younger brother' respectively. Since the Toguro Brothers were never given names, I treat these two terms as such. No, I'm not retarded. **_

**#01 - Comfort**

There was nothing so comforting to Aniki as waking up with a large pile of olive-green fabric draped over his small person; and even though Oto's jacket was ridiculously large, he sometimes wore it for hours.

**#02 - Kiss**

The first time they had kissed, not as brothers, but as lovers, was so natural Oto didn't wonder if maybe that was what the universe had intended all along.

**#03 - Soft**

One would expect Oto's skin to be calloused, hard and beaten, but Ani knew better.

**#04 - Pain**

He had asked Ani once if he truly felt the blows that hit his body doubles, the swordstrokes that took his limbs from his torso, and Ani had assured him no, not really; but Oto didn't believe him.

**#05 - Potatoes**

The art of cooking potatoes in tinfoil was something Aniki had never managed to grasp, and after the third time the microwave nearly caught on fire, he was banished from the kitchen indefinitely.

**#06 – Rain**

Sometimes, despite his best efforts, Ani would get caught in the rain; but he had a brother to dry him off and laugh at him as he grumbled, so he didn't really mind.

**#07 - Chocolate**

It was Shizuru who reintroduced chocolate into the lives of the Toguro Brothers, and it was Shizuru Oto called in a panic when Ani began bouncing off of walls; a demon on a sugar high was enough to keep the woman laughing for hours.

**#08 - Happiness**

Happiness, for Oto, had always been the tight warmth of a set of arms wrapped around his neck, and the harsh whisper in his ear of "Who _cares _what they say, you're just the right size!"

**#09 - Telephone**

The first time Aniki destroyed the house telephone, it was because the thing had rung when he wasn't expecting it, and he was startled; the second time he could come up with no excuse, but didn't even bother, because Oto promised to move it to somewhere other than the bedroom the next morning.

**#10 - Ears**

attempting to explain to his sibling just why his ears were pierced made Ani's famous tongue go stupid; it relieved him beyond belief when the next morning his brother dropped a set of silver studs into his hand, rolling his eyes and smiling.

**#11 - Name**

Only when Aniki was scared for him, worried, or angry, would he use Oto's full name: "_Otouto!" _each syllable drawn out to a rasping hiss.

**#12 - Sensual**

Perhaps it was the demon in him, or that was how he would rationalize it, but there were few things in the world that roused Oto Toguro more than watching his brother lick blood off his claws.

**#13 - Death**

When he'd come back, it had taken two weeks to convince Ani he wasn't going anywhere; but sometimes, still, he would wake to his brother screaming, dreaming a death he hadn't witnessed.

**#14 - Sex**

They never talked to one another before engaging in intimacy; it was merely understood, like so many other things in their lives, and they didn't feel the need to express it in words, although perhaps each wished the other would.

**#15 - Touch**

You wouldn't expect that either Toguro Brother was capable of gentleness, but Yusuke could tell you, for he had seen it, in all the moments he had managed to walk in on them, in the split second pause before the growled "URAMESHI!" had him fleeing for the door.

**#16 - Weakness**

If Oto had any weakness, it was an underlying fear that someday, somewhere, his brother would stop regenerating; that Ani's miraculous staying power would run out, and he would be left alone.

**#17 - Tears**

Oto had been pleased with his deceased state, so Koenma made him watch the tape, gave him a reason to want to return; but showing his brother sobbing, holding his sunglasses tighter than a vice, was a low blow indeed.

**#18 - Speed  
**

Oto never could get his brother to ride on his motorcycle- "nowayimnotgettingkillediveseenhowyoudrivethankyouverymuch"- but what he didn't know was that Aniki never failed to watch him shoot like a bullet down the road, disappearing in a cloud of dust.

**#19 - Wind  
**  
The wind, Ani had discovered, had this nasty tendency of slipping up through his coat and making him shiver; but it was worth it when Oto picked him up and told him to stop complaining, they would be home soon.

**#20 - Freedom**

His first minute out of the Sinning Tree had been spent basking in the sunlight, merely enjoying the feel of free will; the second had been spent planning, down to the last excruciating detail, how to murder Yoko Kurama.

**#21 - Life  
**

Life wasn't something Oto could take for granted anymore; each moment he breathed sweet air was another moment far from Limbo, and another moment towards when he would put it behind him forever.

**#22 - Jealousy**

Way back in the day Oto had never had to be jealous; but nowadays he found himself looming behind his small brother more and more, and had perfected a special "He's MINE, insect." look just for when they went out.

**#23 - Hands**

Ani often heard from people who didn't know him that he had beautiful hands- an artist's hands, thin, with long fingers; and he would smile and nod and say yes, they were remarkable, just right for hitting the jugular every time.

**#24 - Taste**

Ani, Oto had noticed, always tasted of spearmint; and he never did get a satisfactory explanation as to why, because when it occurred to him to ask, his mouth was often occupied.

**#25 - Devotion**

"Why did you chose the way I did?" he had asked, "Why did you throw humanity away?" and his brother had looked at him, rolled his eyes, and socked him on the shoulder, "Well I couldn't let you go alone, could I, you big ox?"

**#26 - Forever**

When Oto had asked his brother why he had waited, why he hadn't just gone somewhere else, like Germany or Paris, his brother had unexpectedly brought up an old conversation; "I promised I'd be with you forever," he'd said with a shrug, "and I only keep promises for you."

**#27 - Blood**

It didn't bother Ani to see his blood spattered all over, since it always replenished; it was when Oto bled that his eyes went slitted and his fingers went sharp, and someone died before the day was done.

**#28 - Sickness**

Demons weren't supposed to get sick, but it was a brother's duty to warm up chicken noodle soup and sing his sibling lullabies, threatening a certain Koorime with death if he ever spoke a word to anyone.

**#29 - Melody**

Music wasn't really a big part of Aniki Toguro's life, but his brother never did understand the obsession with the song "Don't Fear The Reaper."

**#30 - Star**

When they were forced to camp out on missions, doing community service for Koenma, it was rare that they put up a tent; neither wanted to obscure the view of the stars.

**#31 - Home**

Their house on the edge of town wasn't much, but it had a bed that was big enough and a room for Ani's books, and truth be told, it was more home to them than anything either could remember.

**#32 - Confusion**

"Explain it to me again?" Aniki had asked, and Oto once more walked through the beauracratic ropes that had brought him back to Ningenkai; in the end, he knew Ani still wouldn't understand, but it didn't matter, because all he wanted to know was that Oto was back to stay.

**#33 - Fear**

There was immense satisfaction to be had in the hunt of a terrified human; but if Ani Toguro was being honest with himself, eating the fear Yukina sometimes shed in her nightmares was just as satisfying, and got him brownie points, to boot.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

It hadn't occurred to Oto that after his transformation, Ani's fear of thunderstorms had followed him; but holding his trembling brother close and listening to the rain pounding on the roof, Oto remembered, quite suddenly, that his sibling was anything but invincible.

**#35 - Bonds**

They still got a few funny looks every now and again, from people on the street who thought Ani was some kind of doll; and there was no way they could explain that this was simply how it was meant to be.

**#36 - Market**

Oto never felt comfortable shopping, due to his gigantic height; and how was he supposed to explain to the cashier that no, he didn't want the twinkies for _himself, _they were for his _brother, _for the sake of Enma!

**#37 - Technology**

Ani had had to explain to Oto just what the computer was, when they began living together again; and neither would touch it until Kuwabara came over and assured them it wouldn't bite.

**#38 - Gift**

One morning Oto awoke to a pair of familiar footwear at the end of their bed, with a small card reading "Just Because.", and he had to chuckle at the mental image of Kurama walking about Meiou wearing his outdoor shoes.

**#39 - Smile**

It was Kuwabara who had said, loudly, that Aniki didn't so much smile as smirk or grimace; and Oto had to respectfully disagree, because his brother's smile was one of the most beautiful things he could remember.

**#40 - Innocence**

Both could remember a time when the summer days had seemed endless, and as long as they were together, they could conquer it all; and sometimes they would remember, and they would laugh, for they had been half right, at least.

**#41 - Completion**

Though Aniki could fight on his own, and had, he had never been comfortable with it; Oto had never remembered his shoulders being so cold, and when they reunited, it was only then they felt truly complete.

**#42 - Clouds**

The best spot for cloudwatching was Genkai's back yard; sometimes she would join them, and they would watch and get drunk and be at peace for a while.

**#43 - Sky**

When a blow in a fight sent him flying, Aniki would admire the color of the sky as he went up, trusting that his brother would catch him as he fell.

**#44 – Heaven**

The question of heaven had been a debate between them one night, when they didn't have anything better to do; it was finally agreed near three in the morning that heaven was anyplace lacking in fox demons, obnoxious hanyous, and traffic laws.

**#45 - Hell**

Sometimes the light would go out of Oto's eyes, and it was then that Aniki knew he was remembering Limbo.

**#46 - Sun  
**

When the sun came in at the exact right moment in the morning, it would strike Oto's skin and light him up all gold; and Ani would gaze for a while before falling back asleep, confident in the fact that his sibling would attempt to wake him in a few hours.

**#47 - Moon**

On nights when the moon was very full, Aniki would stalk the streets of the city, king of the concrete jungle; but daybreak always brought him back to their bed, and Oto never asked where he had been.

**#48 - Waves**

Sometimes, if Ani asked really nicely and Genkai was in the right mood, she would let him down onto her beach; and only Oto was privy to the sight of his sibling dancing in the waves, chasing them out fleeing as they came in, laughing like a child.

**#49 - Hair**

Oto had always been fascinated by his brother's hair, especially after they changed; it had stabbed and strangled and cut, but it always felt submissively warm wrapped around his hands.

**#50 - Supernova**

Aniki could sometimes feel the power lurking in his brother's frame, a supernova; and in the dead of night it would intimidate him, the idea that his frail form was sometimes all that kept that temper in check.

_**A/N: Before you click that review link- my personal views on fanfiction incest can be found over in the story Moonlight. It goes something like "They're demons and they're fictional so get over it." As always, any flames or "Incest is morally wrong and you're going to hell" diatribes should be PMed or emailed to me so that I can deal with you personally. Constructive crit is welcome. **_


End file.
